


The Stake-Out Job

by Claire



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alec and Eliot like to roleplay, M/M, Parker uses Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I gave him wings!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stake-Out Job

"Hardison! Get your ass in here _now_!"

Alec jumped slightly as Eliot's shout rang through the office, muttering to himself as he smacked his head off the fridge shelf. (Which totally wouldn't have happened if Parker hadn't insisted on burying the good chocolate right at the back of the fridge.)

Kicking the fridge door shut, Alec headed out of the kitchen, stopping when he saw Sophie and Nate standing in the doorway to the computer room.

"Oh my--" Sophie exclaimed, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "Eliot, I had _no_ idea--" The words were almost purred.

"What's going-- oh--" Alec's words trailed off as he reached the door and saw the image on the large screens in front of him.

Parker grinned at him, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I did that thing!" she said. "That photoshop thing you taught me." She pointed to the screens. "I gave him wings!"

Alec nodded mutely. Parker had indeed given the photo of Eliot a rather passable pair of wings. His padawan had learned nicely, only--

"And where the hell did she get the photo, Hardison?" Eliot glared at him.

Alec scrubbed a hand over his face, wondering the exact same thing. That photo, along with several others, was in a protected, partitioned drive on his laptop. One that Parker definitely shouldn't have been able to get access to. But, no, there, it was, large as life and in glorious colour.

"Oh, I think it looks good on you," Nate commented lightly, blithely ignoring the growl Eliot sent in his direct.

"I agreed," nodded Sophie. "After all, my dear, not many men can pull off a cheerleader's outfit and wings. Although, what _is_ that you're holding?"

"It's a stake," Alec mumbled, as Eliot stalked out of the room, muttering under his breath about Alec spending the rest of his life on the couch if that photo wasn't gone, gone, gone, and see if he ever let Alec persuade him into dressing like Buffy (the Kristy Swanson version, thank you very much) again.

Eyes tracking Eliot's ass until he stormed into the kitchen (and resolutely not thinking of the way Eliot's fingers had gripped the stake in a positively pornographic way as he'd wrestled with Hardison, the evil vampire master), Alec turned back to the manip. Parker _had_ done a good job. You could barely tell the wings were pasted on and she'd done a great job of shadow matching them to the rest of Eliot.

"You did a really good job, Parker," Alec said, wondering if Eliot would ever find out if he kept a copy.

"Oh, that's nothing," she replied, grin widening. "You should see what I did with the one of him dressed like Princess Leia."


End file.
